johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Sri Lanka
| returnees = Hayze (S3) Christopher (S3) AJ (S7, S12) Kevin (S7) Eva (S10) Jon (S10, S12) Pac (S10) | previousseason = Premier Season | nextseason = Survivor: Zambia }} Survivor: Sri Lanka ''was the inaugural season of JPORG Survivor. Hosted by Johnny, this season is known for its memorable characters and entertaining pre-merge descending into a dark albeit predictable post-merge. Twists/Changes * ''Hidden Immunity Idols. One normal hidden immunity idol hidden at each camp. The powers this game were found via a random guess, in which players would guess at varying times a string of Survivor seasons. Reward challenge wins would grant additional clues to the idol, greatly narrowing down the search field. * Colored Pens. One hidden colored pen hidden at each camp. This pen provides a second vote to whomever finds it and uses it. * Double Tribal Council. On day 16, each tribe will head to Tribal Council and vote someone off, with one person on each team holding individual immunity. * Fake Merge and Mutiny. The castaways were moved to one beach for a day. Afterwards, they were told they were still on their tribes and given an opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe. All of Naga mutinied, however, so a tribe swap was forced upon the players. * Joint Tribal Council. Following the immunity challenge on Day 20, both tribes were sent to tribal council where the winners of the challenge were all safe and both tribes voted a member of the losing tribe out of the game. * The Survivor Auction. Similar to the IRL version of Survivor's Auction, however instead of Food and Comfort items advantages are auctioned. ** Daramutu. The victor of each reward challenge will select two people. One of the two will receive an advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge, the other will not be able to participate in the challenge. ** Medium Day. For 24 hours the highest bidder of this item can chat with the contestants eliminated before Jury and find out information that can aid them. ** Vote Negator. The player who plays this advantage can negate one player's vote before the votes are read, the vote is still read out loud at tribal. ** Quickie. The user of this item is granted immunity at a tribal council however they cannot vote at this tribal. Host Castaways Season Summary Yaksha and Naga were both filled with sharp tribal divisions. On Yaksha, after Kayleigh's quit, the Trip Aces quickly took control, getting rid of Hayze and Genki, using Jon as their goat, leaving Kevin on the bottom. On Naga, Jerry was the first voted out, followed by the blindside of Christopher, leaving Eva feeling alone on the tribe. Eva mutinied to the other tribe when given the opportunity, followed by the rest of the Nagas in order to force a merge. The former Yaksha tribe appeared to be in power until Kevin turned on his former tribe mates, blindsiding Jon. Kevin was quickly voted out next for his unpredictability. Tribal alliances seemed to hold as the Trip Aces, with Eva, went head to head with the members of Naga. In a huge move, however, the Trip Aces managed to take control of the game by blindsiding power player Joseph. Bryce and AJ quit the game, with Ryan's torch being snuffed soon after. Pac was alone in the game, against an alliance of four strong players. However, the Trip Aces turned on Eva as a physical threat, leaving Pac as the sole remaining member of Naga. At the final immunity challenge, Pac won immunity; leaving Alex, Cliffy, and Rhyno to vote one of their own out of the game. Alex and Cliffy, however, headed to a tiebreaker challenge where Cliffy deceived Alex to secure his position in the final three, sending Alex to the jury. In the finale, Cliffy was chastised for his emotional-turned-deceitful gameplay. Rhyno was called out for not making a move to shift the power of the game, even with the idol; and Pac was cast aside for his quiet game and heated argument with AJ. In the end, though, Cliffy's strategic and physical prowess awarded him the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-2-1 vote. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Due to a lack of applicants, this season started one day later than planned. * Due to the Naga tribe forcing an early merge with the mutiny option, both tribes had an unofficial tribe swap for the next challenge. ** This is the first time an early merge has been forced. * This season has the most quitters, with three. ** Even though Bryce and AJ both quit post-merge (due to different reasons), only AJ was allowed on the jury. Category:Survivor: Sri Lanka